Bendy Walks the Plank
is the first level of Bendy in Nightmare Run. Bendy has to run on a ship, while avoiding Chester, who is chasing him. Description This level takes place in a pirate-themed area. The player runs on pirate ships, wooden dock and tropical islands. The music playing during the level is Bendy Walks the Plank. Acts Act I Chester has 30 healths points. During the first phase, its attacks the player by slapping the ground with one of its tentacles, sending a shockwave through the lane. This can be dodged by changing lanes or jumping over the attack. After losing at least 10 health points, which can only be done by throwing weapons at him, its will get angry and replace himself with a black void as the player runs around or on elevated platforms. This mysterious portal will summon two Krawls in different lanes. These crawling blobs are easily dodged by switching lanes or jumping. They are defeated by throwing weapons behind you, jumping onto them after they attack, or moving off a platform onto them. After defeating both, Chester returns to continue the chase. In the second phase, Chester attacks more frequently and sometimes summons a Krawl. It can be defeated with Chester's shockwave attack along with methods mentioned in the previous paragraph. After its health decreases to 10 or less, Chester retreats again and the black void returns. This time, two waves of Krawls chase the player. The second wave appears after the first is defeated. Defeating them will make Chester resumes the chase once more. More furious than ever, he attacks more and summons Krawls more. The chase continues until he or the player is defeated. Act II Chester has 36 health points. Along with the shockwave attack, Chester can summon a Krawl, and shoot treasure at the player. The treasure can be dodged by changing lanes or jumping. It can hit the lane's Krawl, but only after it attacked. Decreasing its health to 24 or less will force Chester to retreat. Instead of manoeuvring on an around elevated platforms, the player must maneuver around or jump over tentacles. Any Krawl chasing the player will crash into them, killing the Krawl. During this phase, two Gwens are spawned. They, unlike the Krawls, cannot be jumped on as they are both airborne and do not move closer to the player. They attack by spitting ink forward. This attack can be dodged by switching lanes or jumping. They can only be defeated by throwing a weapon at them. The player must jump before throwing as throwing it while on the ground will cause the weapon to go under the Gwen. After defeating two waves of Gwen, Chest reappears and continues the chase. He no longer summons Krawls and summons Gwens instead. This phases ends when Chester's health is 12 or less. Once again, two waves of two Gwens are summoned. The third and final boss chase phase has Chester summoning Gwens more often and attacking more often. Defeat it or being defeated. Act III Now with 42 Hp, it will summon Krawls and Gwens. Once he reaches 28 health the black void returns, and it summons 2 waves of Gwens, with elevated platforms. Same thing as phase 1. He summons 2 Krawls and 1 Gwen, twice without platforms. Just don't die and get Chester at 0 health. Act IV Same as acts 1, 2 and 3, but now it can fire 3 treasure bullets, each one hitting 1 at a time. he now has 48 Hp. Final Act All attacks are the same, but faster. During the black void segments the floor is now spikes. he also has 54 Hp. Nightmare All attacks are at max speed, and it has 60 health. In the black portal segments the floor is spikes and he summons 3 waves of 3 Gwens and 3 Krawls; When he is killed, a cutscene plays, and it resurrects continuously the act until the player dies. Audio Gallery LegendOfTheLonelyBendy.jpg|The level without Chester. Category:Locations Category:BINR locations